


Love/Devotion

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cooking, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Gore, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, mutual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal Advent<br/>Will and Hannibal know they love each other<br/>But tonight they fully realize just how far that does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love/Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

“Are you sure I won’t mess this up?” Kneeling at Hannibal’s feet the tremor in Will’s voice betrayed his nerves as he spoke.

“As long as you follow my instructions exactly you should be fine. If you are unsure about this Will we can figure something else ou—”

“No.” Came Will’s abrupt reply. “I want this, besides you already got your piece it would be unfair if I didn’t get one too.”

“Extremely so. Now are you ready to continue?” Taking the hand on his thigh as a yes Hannibal continued, “Start the incision at the first mark I made and cut down to the second. If you're worried about hurting me the local anesthetic should prevent too much pain.”

Will ended up cutting a piece of flesh from Hannibal’s thigh measuring two inches in width and four inches in length, under Hannibal's instruction he was able to stop the bleeding enough to wrap it in gauze. Using tongs Will moved the piece of flesh from the platter he'd put it on after removing it into the small cooler they'd brought with them, adjusting it so it was parallel to the piece Hannibal had taken from Will.

“Don’t mix those up; it would defeat the purpose of tonight.” Hannibal came up behind Will wrapping his arms around Will’s waist to peer into the cooler over his shoulder. “We could marinade them over night, leaving us time to recuperate?”

Shaking his head Will turned in Hannibal's arms. “No, they’ll be best when they're fresh and I don’t want to cover up your taste with too many spices. Let’s keep it simple tonight.”

Hannibal smiled and took Wills hand in his and the cooler in the other, leading him out of their bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.

“I was hoping you would say that.”

In the kitchen they put the cooler in the fridge, though it seemed redundant to Will he didn’t argue, and moved to prepare the accompanying dishes. They worked together creating a small salad and roasted root vegetables with herbs and olive oil; they separated as they moved on to the meat. Each slice in a different pan, they seared each piece in truffle butter and sautéed shallots, they poured a small amount of sherry in to each pan and flambéed it briefly. Hannibal chuckled softly as Will jumped slightly as flames burst from his pan. When they were satisfied they turned to the counter to plate them with their side dishes before quickly moving back to the stove to reduce the drippings of their pans to a sauce which was spooned over their respective slices and root vegetables. When they finished Hannibal leaned over and kissed Will’s cheek.

“Would you get the wine darling? I’ll move these to the veranda.”

“Sure, red or white?”

“White tonight I should think.”

…

When Will walked onto the veranda the sight of Hannibal pulling out his chair greeted him. Hannibal took the wine from him as he sat down and poured two generous glasses of wine, before seating himself.

“Bon appetite.”

“Bon appetite.”

With that they both picked up their silverware and began to eat, starting with the side dishes as if they both silently agreed to leave the best for last. Will stopped himself and watch as Hannibal sliced into his contribution to the meal, catching his eyes Hannibal held his gaze as he speared a piece on his fork and brought it to his mouth. He watched as Hannibal's lips closed around the fork and pulled it out, as his eyes dropped closed as he chewed, slowly and reverently he took Will into his body. He held the morsel in his mouth a moment more, tongue pressed to his top lip, before slowly swallowing. Will gasped as Hannibal opened his eyes again and trapped him in his gaze, there were tears there. The way he looked at Will was as if he was worshiping the very idea of him, taking in the sight of him, _the taste of him,_ he had no doubt Hannibal was creating a new room solely to house this moment. He also had no doubt that he would make a room for himself.

“Well, how do I taste?”

Hannibal didn’t answer right away; he seemed to be looking for just the right word. After a moment he sighed through his nose, shook his head and smiled.

“I am at a loss for words, you have exceeded all my expectations and as usual you continue to surprise me in all ways.”

“Tell me I'm at least good?” Will grinned.

The halfhearted glare that was shot at him spoke volumes more than Hannibal's next words. “Good is too banal of a word to even begin to describe your unique taste, my dear Will. To describe you as good would only be an insult of the highest degree, you are beyond—”

Will held his hand up stopping Hannibal speech preemptively. “No. No sonnets tonight Hannibal, let me eat.”

Glancing down at his unfinished plate he tossed another look at Hannibal as he sliced off a piece for himself. Taking it in his mouth he chewed slowly, his husband’s unique flavor burst and coats his tongue. He kept chewing as he steeled his hands over his mouth as he began shaking; he understood Hannibal's tears and loss of words now. He would never be able to recreate this unless one of them died before the other or worse if they were to betray each other though that scenario he knew he never had to worry about. Hannibal reached out to him, but he shook his head, swallowing he found he could no control of his tears. Looking back up at Hannibal, he smiled through his tears.

“I know what it is, I know what I taste. Its love and devotion, I feel it when you touch me; I see it in your eyes when you look at me, and now I know its taste. It scares me sometimes how far and how much you would do for me, so far that you would let me cut a piece of flesh from you to feed myself—”

He couldn’t continue he knew Hannibal loved him but it never occurred just how deep the well of his love went. Hannibal rushed to his side and gathered him in his arms, rocking him softly.

“Yes. Yes, that’s it. I feel it, see it, and taste it from you as well. I know your feelings are the same, from the moment you told you saw the beauty in our world. If anything else were to prove that it would be the meals in out bellies and the matching wounds on our legs. I know there is no end of this world you would not travel for me, nothing you would not do, and honestly it scares me as well. I love you so much mylimasis.”

Will tipped his head up to kiss at Hannibal’s throat. “It’s true, I would. I love too Hannibal, so very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
